I'll stand by you until I can't move anymore
by cobrastargirl151
Summary: A story about a family who's only daughter is more then just your girl next door.  They face situations together as a family. This story is about tragic, love, family, friends, lost, and what's right for all of them in the end. Brucas, Hermione Granger


_"Here Brooke let me get the door for you," Lucas pushed open. She walked up to the door way holding her newborn daughter who was only a week old in her arms.  
><em>

_"Me first," Collin who was their 4 year old son yelled as he ran passed his mother to get into the house first. _

_ "Collin be respectful to your mother, especially since she's holding a newborn in her arms who just happens to be your sister," Lucas hollered. _

_"It's ok Luke," she smiled and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek. _

_She sat right down on the couch, looking down at her sleeping daughter. Lucas joined her, he placed a arm around her shoulders. _

_"She looks just like you Brooke, with those beautiful Brown eyes, and hair she's perfect just like her mother." He kissed her head and placed a hand on his little girl. She then started to stroke her daughters hair. _

_"It's going to get lighter you know, her hair it always does." He then pulled Brooke's face towards him, "But she'll always have her mothers eyes. Anyways she'll still have your brown gorgeous hair just lighter," he joked._

_ "Lucas," she placed a free hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss. _

_"I'm going to go put the boy to bed ok," he kissed Brooke's cheek and got up. He then leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on her fragile head, "Good night Hermione Jean Scott, daddy loves you." _

_He then headed to Collin's room, Brooke got up and went to put Hermione to bed. She placed her small daughter into the crib and tucked her in. Hermione just looked up at her mother, Brooke just stroked her daughters head until the brown eye baby feel to sleep._

_"Good night sweetheart," she kissed her hand and then placed her hand on Hermione's back. Then she shut the door leaving the infant to sleep in peace._

* * *

><p><em><strong> 4 months later<strong>_

_"How is my light girl today, yeah," Brooke laughed as she played with her baby daughter. Collin walks into the room and jumps up on the table that is right by Hermione's crib._

_"Mum she can't understand you she's 4 months old," he said in a very serious and very cranky voice. Brooke just smiled as she played with Hermione's little feet. _

_"Oh hush Collin I used to talk to you when you were a baby also. It's good for you,you know." She chuckled as she looked at her son and messed up his hair._

_"I'm just saying, it's kind of creepy." She just laughed it off like before. Lucas then walks in and eyes his son. _

_"Collin, are you being a smarty pants again you know what happens with smarty pants in this house son."_

_"Oh he's fine," Brooke grabbed her sons head and kissed him. _

_"Ew gross, not necessary mum," he then started to rubb his head as fast as he could to get rid of all the spit that his mother left in his hair. (or what he thought was spit but was just sweat.)_

_He then looked down at his sister, "Rule number one sister, don't EVER let them kiss you like that that." Brooke and Lucas started to laugh really hard. _

_"Come on Collin, you caused enough problems today," he kissed his wife and left them alone. _

_Hermione had this big smile on her face, "Smiling just like your father. Your going to make the boys run for there money." She just lifted a hand in the air and Brooke grabbed it, "Come on lets go see what your brother and dad are doing." She picked her up and headed out to the living room._

_Lucas and Collin were watching tv together. Brooke placed Hermione in her playpen and looked at the time. "Wow it's already 7, well I don't feel like cooking this late." she told herself as she walked over the couch were the boys were at._

_"How do you two feel about pizza tonight?" _

_Collin jumped out off the couch, "PIZZA!" he screamed. Lucas laughed and grabbed his son. _

_"Well you heard the boy Brooke," he went over to his wife. "I'll call them up ok," he handed Collin back to Brooke and she placed him down._

_He headed back to the couch Brooke followed. Once the pizza came the three of them ate and watch tv together. They were watching some show about a guy who was stuck in the past and had to change what he has done to fix his future. Brooke was of course lost by it, but Lucas and Collin seem to enjoy it. Brooke took the dirty dishes and went to go wash them in the kitchen. Lucas came in as Brooke was filling up the sink with hot soapy water. _

_"I'll do the dishes if you give Collin a bath and put him to bed," Lucas suggested. She started to laugh, "I see what you did there. Ok deal but you have to clean the whole kitchen." _

_Lucas started to laugh, "Done." They gave each other a kiss and Brooke went off to get Collin. _

_"Come on Collin it's bath time." He shot up from the couch. "No I don't want a bath I'm not even dirty." "Come on Collin the quicker you take one the quicker it's over." He folded his arms angrily, she got down to his level. "What if I told you if you take a bath right now, without giving me anymore trouble I'll let you stay up one extra hour tomorrow." _

_He then looked at her,"Promise." "Promise." "No tricks?" "No tricks, I'll even tell your father." He unfolded his arms, "Let's get this done with." He walked towards the bathroom, Brooke got up and followed behind him. _

_ After he was done, Brooke helped him get into his pajamas and he crawled into his bed. All a sudden Hermione started to cry, "I'll be right back ok Collin." He just nodded his head and she went to go get the baby. "Is she ok mum?" She just smiled, "Yeah she's been a little fussy lately, but it's ok now she's with her mom and brother." Collin started to twiddly his thumbs as Brooke sat down in the rocking chair. "Mum can I tell you something about Hermione?" "Yeah, what is it son?" "Well this morning while she was taking a nap, well I thought she was. Well I was walking past her door then all a sudden I saw her teddy bear floating in the air. I went into her room to see if I was seeing things but I wasn't. She was just laughing in her crib, with the bear in the air."_

_ Brooke looked at him with a lot of confusing, " Collin are you sure you saw that, I mean are you sure you weren't dreaming it?" "No mum I saw it. The bear was floating, mum I know thats not the only time either. I know you see something different in baby Hermione too mum." _

_Collin was right, ever since Hermione was born weird things have been happening around the baby. But like always Brooke just fazed over it, but now that Collin is seeing it she knew she had to tell Lucas about it._

_"You're tired Collin it's time to go to sleep ok," he just nodded his head and drifted off. Ten minutes later Lucas came in the room. _

_"I see the boy is finally a sleep," he whispered as he stood by the door way. Brooke was rocking Hermione too sleep, just looking down at her._

_"Yeah he went out within seconds, unlike this one." Lucas walked into the room and leaned down to Brooke and Hermione._

_"She's having trouble sleeping huh? Just like her mother and father," he joked with a cute little laugh. He saw Brooke wasn't laughing and started to get concerned._

_"There's something different about her Lucas ever since she was born. I mean she's nothing like Colin, it's like she's a whole different person if even that." She kept her eye's on her little daughter who finally feel asleep._

_Lucas took a deep breath in, "Brooke I need to tell you something, I'm pretty sure it will clear up a lot of things that will explain her different/stranger actions."_

_She looked up at her husband just a silhouette shadow of his face appeared, "What is it Lucas?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story is going to be totally different from my other stories so I hope I do it justices. I hope my fans will enjoy this one just like my other ones. :D <strong>_


End file.
